Promesses
by rilianeljehan
Summary: Quand nous sommes enfants,nous faisons des promesses qu'on pense alors sincèrement pouvoir tenir. Mais très vite,l'illusion se brise,aussi bien pour ceux à l'origine de ces simples mots, que pour les personnes attendant en vain qu'ils se réalisent. Kenny est de ceux-là, vivant depuis sept longues années seul, après que tous ceux auxquels il tenait lui firent la promesse de revenir.


Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le début de la première fic que je publie depuis fort longtemps, j'espère que cela vous plaira !

Ce n'est pas vraiment un univers alternatif mais je tenais à dire que tout ce qu'il se passe dans le dessin animé ne sera pas forcément respecté ici (Pip est toujours vivant entre autres!)

Je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre, qui fait office de prologue disons, et bonne lecture !

Dans une ville comme South Park, tous les habitants se connaissent. La plupart sont nés ensemble, ont grandis ensemble et ont terminés leur vie d'adulte ensemble aussi, tout comme ce fut la vie de leurs parents, et de leurs grands parents avant eux. Après tout, une fois que l'école primaire était finie, tous ne continuaient pas plus loin et travaillaient directement, que ce soit en suivant les traces de leurs ancêtres ou alors en investissant dans quelque chose de nouveau, bien que ce dernier point soit plutôt rare, mais toujours en restant dans leur ville de naissance. Cela sonnait peut être comme une malédiction d'être né à South Park mais pour ses habitants, c'était la plus belle des bénédictions. Mais les temps ont changés, et avec eux, les espoirs et les ambitions des nouvelles générations aussi. Kyle, Eric, Stan et Kenny ont commencé leur existence comme les autres avant eux. Ils se sont connus au début de l'enfance, à leur entrée en maternelle, tout comme la majorité des autres enfants de South Park mais eux sont restés unis pendant longtemps. Ils ont traversés la maternelle, puis l'école primaire dans cette même amitié qu'au premier jour. Si l'histoire se serait déroulée il y a dix ans le chemin aurait été le même que celui de leurs parents et chacun serait resté travailler à proximité de l'autre. Mais de nos jours, les parents comme les enfants commencent à viser plus haut que ce que pourrait permettre une ville comme South Park. Et cette dernière ne possédant pas d'établissements supérieurs à l'école primaire, il devint évident que ceux voulant sortir des sentiers battus devraient abandonner définitivement leur ville natale. C'est ce que beaucoup firent. Pour commencer, Stanley, connu partout sous le doux nom de Stan, voulut devenir un grand humanitaire. Il voulait parcourir le monde pour aider les gens comme les animaux dans le besoin. Le jeune garçon avait de la chance de pouvoir compter sur ses parents dans n'importe quelle situation ainsi, ceux ci acceptèrent qu'il parte dès la fin du CM2 à New-York, sous la tutelle d'un écologiste renommé qui pourrait lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait avant de le laisser se lancer dans l'aventure. Kyle quant à lui n'avait pas d'idées précises de ce qu'il voulait faire dans l'avenir mais ses parents l'obligèrent à partir en Europe afin de prendre des cours dans un collège prestigieux pour le restant de sa scolarité. Son père souhaitait qu'il devienne lui aussi avocat mais qu'il ne reste pas à South Park comme lui avait eu la naïveté de le faire. Ce n'est que comme cela qu'il pourra plus tard gagner autant d'argent que le père de Token par exemple, qui n'était pas natif de la petite ville du Colorado. Eric ne voyait que l'argent. Malgré les réticences de sa mère bienveillante qui le trouvait encore trop jeune pour quitter la ville seul, il partit dans l'ouest du pays dans l'espoir de vivre enfin le rêve américain et de, qui sait, faire fortune avant sa majorité. Et pour finir Kenny était lui bel et bien resté seul à South Park. Il n'avait pas les moyens d'espérer un avenir différent et s'y était depuis sa naissance résigné de toute façon. Cependant, peu avant leur départ, les quatre garçons s'étaient retrouvés quelques heures devant l'arrêt de bus qu'ils n'emprunteraient plus maintenant. Aucun d'eux n'avaient parlé dans un premier temps et puis, les larmes commencèrent à tomber le long des joues de Stan.

« On se reverra hein les mecs… ?

-Bien sûr andouille ! Tous les ans ! Affirma Kyle, essayant de se rassurer autant que son ami

-Mhhmhhhmhmmmh… ?

-Oui, on reviendra te voir Kenny, c'est promis ! Et puis, j'aurais plein de fric et peut être que je donnerais quelques centimes à ta famille si t'es pas mort d'ici là, ça vous fera un salaire ahah ! Ricana Cartman non sans une certaine émotion

-On restera toujours copains » conclut Kenny en retirant pour la première fois depuis longtemps la capuche de son anorak.

Ils partirent dès le soir même pour certains, le lendemain pour d'autres. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne revint à South Park l'année d'après. Ni l'année qui suivit. Les promesses n'étaient pas éternelles.

Sept ans avaient passés. Et depuis toutes ces années, Kenny McCormick n'était plus mort une seule fois. Peut être était-ce la présence de ses amis du passé près de lui qui causaient cette malchance quasi-quotidienne chez l'enfant ? Son père était décédé de coma éthylique huit mois après le départ des amis de son fils et sa mère, encore plus misérable qu'avant, avait sombré dans la folie et avait mit fin à ses jours. Ainsi, Kenny devait se débrouiller seul, son grand frère Kevin étant gravement tombé malade suite à la mort de leurs parents. C'était à lui que revenait désormais la tache de s'occuper de lui et de sa petite sœur Karen encore petite et cela avait poussé le jeune blond à trouver très vite un travail. Depuis, il enchaînait les boulots, pas forcément très légaux, et parvenait jusqu'à présent plutôt bien à s'occuper de sa famille. Il avait longtemps attendu le retour des autres. Il était même allé demandé à leurs parents maintes et maintes fois. Mais les réponses étaient toujours les mêmes. Les parents de Kyle et ceux de Stan affirmaient que leurs fils avaient trop de travail pour revenir les voir avant la fin de leur projet et en ce qui concerne la mère d'Eric, elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de son fils depuis longtemps. Si Kenny aurait été seul, il serait sûrement allé chercher la mort lui même cette fois ci. Mais il avait des responsabilités maintenant, et ne le pouvait pas. Néanmoins, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, le jeune homme refusait de tirer une croix sur son passé. Jamais il ne voulait se débarrasser de ses souvenirs heureux qui l'aidaient à tenir chaque jour. Ce n'était pas ses amis qui étaient à blâmer, c'était lui pour n'avoir pas eu les moyens de les suivre. C'était sa faute, il était pauvre.

Ce jour là, alors qu'il terminait son travail en avance, son patron commit un acte charitable et lui offrit une prime de plusieurs centaines d'euro. Kenny n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais eu autant d'argent entre les mains. Il en garda de côté pour nourrir sa famille mais avec le reste décida de réaliser un rêve qu'il avait depuis son enfance : s'offrir un ordinateur. Tous ces amis en avaient un à l'époque et c'était peut être à ses yeux une façon de réparer un peu le temps perdu. Il ne voulait pas le plus moderne, ni le plus beau, et de toute façon n'avait pas les moyens de se l'offrir alors opta pour un modèle de l'époque. Le jeune homme mit du temps à comprendre comment ce dernier fonctionnait mais put enfin se connecter à internet quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Il décida presque immédiatement de se rendre sur Facebook. Au fond, il était sûr qu'ici, il pourrait retrouver Eric et les autres. Cela ne manqua pas. Il apprit que Stan était actuellement en mer afin de sauver les baleines de la pêche intensive japonaise, que Kyle était en passe d'intégrer la plus grande université de droit française et que Eric, à défaut d'être devenu riche, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trouver du travail mais vivait heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Kenny. Il finit par éteindre l'ordinateur, sans essayer de les contacter. Ils n'avaient plus besoin d'un ami comme lui maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi. Il appartenait à leur passé peu glorieux d'habitants de South Park, un passé qu'ils voulaient sûrement oublier. Le jeune homme sécha les quelques larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues puis sortit prendre l'air.

Au milieu du parc enneigé de ce début du mois de décembre, Kenny rencontra leur ancien professeur, monsieur Garrison, assit sur un banc. Il avait beaucoup vieillit, au moins autant que Kenny n'avait grandit, mais ce dernier décida de s'asseoir près de lui. L'homme parut surprit mais le blond n'avait plus besoin d'un traducteur pour s'exprimer maintenant qu'il ne portait plus son anorak. Il lui manquait d'ailleurs.

« Kenny c'est toi ? Tu as tellement changé…

-Et vous vous avez vieillit monsieur... »

Ils conversèrent ensemble longtemps, cela faisait une éternité que l'un comme l'autre n'avaient pas parlé à quelqu'un. Monsieur Garrison évoqua sa solitude suite à la rupture avec son amant et puis son licenciement de l'école primaire suite à des accusations pédophiles faussées. Kenny lui se livra entièrement, il parla de sa famille détruite, de son travail, de ses lourdes responsabilités, et surtout… De ses amis. Il se remit à sangloter en les évoquant puis jugea bon de partir en faisant un dernier signe de la main à celui qui leur avait tout appris. Ça lui avait fait du bien de parler au fond mais maintenant que c'était terminé, il allait retourner au froid dans sa vieille maison en ruine. C'était l'heure des médicaments de Kevin et du retour de Karen, il se devait d'être présent. La routine recommençait.

L'ancien professeur resta longtemps assit là. Il avait été touché par les dires de Kenny et voulait faire quelque chose. Alors, il sortit son téléphone portable et chercha dans les numéros de ses anciens élèves celui des trois amis du jeune homme. Il espérait qu'ils possédaient toujours le même depuis ces sept dernières années et commença à composer celui de Kyle Broflovski. Une petite voix répondit immédiatement, c'était lui.

« Allo ? Monsieur Garrison ?

-Oh Kyle c'est bien toi…

-Votre voix a vieillit… Vous aviez encore mon numéro ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ne t'en fais pas Kyle. Tu es occupé là ?

-Pas vraiment, je dois étudier mais je sais déjà tout vous savez alors… Dites moi.

-Tout d'abord, pourquoi n'es tu pas revenu à South Park depuis toutes ces années ?

-J'aurais voulu vous savez… Mais ma mère me le refusait. Elle dit que je ne dois pas être distrait de mes études avant que je ne sois devenu officiellement avocat mais je n'ai que dix sept ans alors j'ai encore le temps, ricana t-il

-Tu ne voudrais pas revenir pour les fêtes de Noël ?

-Vouloir et pouvoir sont bien différents… Je le veux mais je vous l'ai dis, mes parents ne voudront pas que je revienne avant au moins encore dix ans, et je n'ai plus aucun contact avec South Park… Faut dire que je n'avais pas le numéro de grand monde excepté mes copains.

-Tu es encore en contact avec eux Kyle ?

-Je me demande pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions mais je parle très souvent à Stan et on se voit parfois, quant à Eric… Il m'a bloqué partout où il le pouvait, je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Et puis…

-Kenny ?

-Kenny n'avait pas de téléphone, pas d'ordinateur, rien… Et il valait mieux pas que ses parents tombent sur une quelconque lettre donc non, aucune de lui non plus.

-Ses parents sont morts depuis longtemps et Kenny est assez mal en point et puis…

-Comment ça mal en point Mr Garrison ?!

-Le mieux, Kyle, c'est que tu reviennes pour Noël. Je m'occupe de tout pour que tes parents n'en sachent rien, et préviens Stanley qu'il revienne avec toi. Je m'occupe de Cartman. Tu crois pouvoir ?

-J'aurais du le faire plus tôt… dit-il avec une voix soudain emplie de tristesse, Je serais là monsieur Garrison. Et je ferais tout pour que Stan aussi, il revient bientôt de sa mission après tout.

-Merci Kyle. »

Herbert raccrocha puis s'attela au plus compliqué. Eric Cartman. Personne ne savait ce qu'il devenait visiblement, était-il toujours en vie ? L'ancien professeur tenta tout de même de le contacter. Après plusieurs secondes, une voix bien familière répondit.

« C'est qui ?

-Eric. C'est monsieur Garrison tu te souviens j'imagine ?

-Oh putain vous me voulez quoi ?! Vous êtes pas mort vieux débris ?

-Non hélas pour toi. Je ne veux pas m'éterniser avec toi alors je vais être direct. Pourrais tu revenir sur South Park pour Noël ?

-Pourquoi je reviendrais dans votre ville de ploucs hein ?! Je mène la belle vie à Los Angeles moi ! Jamais je ne remettrais un pied là bas.

-Ne crois pas que j'ai envie de te revoir Eric. C'est pour ton ami Kenneth.

-Kenny… ? Il est… Encore vivant ?

-Oui mais plus pour longtemps si les choses continuent comme ça si tu veux mon avis. Et cette fois il sera bien d'accord pour mourir d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Putain il se passe quoi ?

-Si tu viens tu comprendras peut être petit gros. Stan et Kyle viendrons sûrement, il ne manque plus que toi.

-Je refuse.

-Pardon ?

-Y aura l'autre connard de juif alors cela sera sans moi.

-Ah oui… Il m'a dit que tu avais coupé les ponts avec lui. Pourquoi ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, vieux con !

-Ce ne sont pas mes histoires en effet. Enfin, Eric Cartman, si tu veux sauver Kenny et respecter cette fameuse promesse qu'il attend depuis sept ans, reviens. Sur ce, je te laisse. »

Il raccrocha puis rangea son téléphone. Il faisait de plus en plus froid. Eric viendrait, il en était sûr. Il était trop attaché à cette joyeuse petite bande au fond malgré ses airs de dur à cuire. Maintenant, Herbert ne s'en mêlerait plus. Si les quatre amis se retrouvaient, il en serait bien au courant d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Kenny s'était remit à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis l'école primaire. Il s'en voulait en regardant ses poignets mais ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. A l'époque, son anorak cachait ce genre de choses mais désormais, il n'avait plus besoin de le dissimuler à qui que ce soit. Plus personne n'était là. Dans une semaine, ce serait noël. Karen lui a annoncé quelle le passerait chez une de ses copines. Elle était devenue une pré-ado assez rebelle et Kenny n'avait pas la volonté de le lui interdire. Kevin lui avait du être la veille conduit de force à l'hôpital et le blond sentait que, si il serait de retour un jour, ce ne serait pas avant le réveillon. Il allait être tout seul pour la première fois. Il avait toujours fêté ça avec sa famille dans le temps ou chez ses amis parfois mais malgré tous les moments de misère, jamais seul. Il ne s'en préoccupait plus maintenant. Ce serait juste un jour comme un autre et si jamais il reçoit une petite pension d'une quelconque association caritative bienveillante, ce serait uniquement pour financer le séjour hospitalier de son aîné. Alors Kenny ouvrit le vieux placard dans lequel son père range ait toutes ses bouteilles d'alcool dans le temps. Elles étaient toutes encore là. Il commença à suivre sa trace et bût, beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Et inhabituellement, il échappa à la faucheuse.

C'était le matin du 24 décembre. Kenny n'était pas sortit depuis son excès de la dernière fois. Son frère n'était pas revenu, et sa sœur était partie comme prévu. Il essayait de ne pas penser au côté festif de ce jour. Il voulait tout simplement oublier. Mais il fut sortit de ses pensées par le son de sa porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Il aurait pu paniquer et saisir le fusil de son père sous le lit mais était trop résigné pour cela. Alors, il descendit à son rythme les escaliers et s'arrêta sous le choc. Là, assis sur le vieux canapé, un bonnet vert étrangement familier dépassait.

« Kyle ? »

Demanda t-il plus pour lui même que pour la personne installée. Ce dernier sursauta et se leva en courant sans retenue vers le blond.

« Kenny... »

Il lui sauta alors littéralement dans les bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. A sa suite, un deuxième jeune homme se leva et sauta à son tour dans les bras de Kenny.

« Kyle… ? S-Stan… ?

-Kenny… Désolé, mille fois, désolé, de t'avoir abandonné, murmura en pleurant le brun.

-On est trop cons… Trop cons… »continua le juif.

Après s'être remit de ce surplus d'émotions, Kenny les repoussa tendrement pour reprendre son souffle puis leur fit le plus beau de ses sourires.

« Bon retour à South Park les mecs... !».

Cela faisait presque une décennie qu'il n'était pas descendu là, à cet unique arrêt de bus qui desservait la ville de South Park. Monsieur Garrison avait visé juste, il était revenu. Après son appel, il n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps. Il n'avait plus le droit de se cacher, ses problèmes sans importances ne devaient plus gâcher son amitié envers les autres. Ainsi, Eric avait travaillé dur pour se payer le trajet. Il n'avait jamais fait fortune à Los Angeles et redoutait un peu la réaction de ses amis. Mais ces quelques années l'avaient au moins fait mûrir sur un point : Kenny avait besoin de se réunir avec eux et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas repasser chez lui pour le moment, il aurait tout le temps de voir sa mère. Oui, Eric Cartman avait prit une décision : Il ne repartirait pas. Il se doutait que Stan et le sale juif ne feraient pas de même mais peut-être que sa présence aiderait Kenny. Il était son meilleur ami après tout.

Cartman se rendit directement devant la maison de son ami blond. Il hésita longtemps à entrer puis entendit des sons de l'intérieur. L'isolation était si peu présente qu'il pouvait aisément distinguer les voix de ses trois amis réunis. Il douta une nouvelle fois puis prit une grande inspiration et entra sans s'annoncer. Tous étaient en train de câliner le plus pauvre et se retournèrent vers lui. Kenny prit la parole.

« Cartman… Toi aussi tu…

-Je te fais l'honneur de ma présence Kenny !

-Toujours aussi imposante ta présence d'ailleurs...

-Ta gueule Stan ! »

Le sourire de Kenny s'élargit à nouveau et sauta dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.

« Stan a raison, tu n'as pas perdu un seul kilo !

-Figure toi que si le pauvre ! Deux kilos même putain !

-Bon ! Stoppa Kyle, Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour l'autre aussi mais Stan et moi resterons ici jusqu'au jour de l'an. Je ne pourrais pas retourner chez moi mais… Enfin si ça te dérange on peut toujours aller chez Stan ou s'arranger autrement.

-Non ! Je vous la demande, restez avec moi. Mes parents ont prit ma place au ciel maintenant et ce sera peut être bientôt le tour de Kevin. Quant à Karen… Elle m'a abandonné.

-… On est là vieux. Murmura le brun.

Eric, qui n'aimait pas être mit à l'écart se prononça.

« Je peux rester moi aussi ?

-T'as pas le choix de toute façon Cartman ! » Ricana Kenny.

Malgré l'aspect chaleureux apparent de ces retrouvailles, un froid subsistait entre Kyle et Cartman. Ils avaient toujours été en rivalité mais depuis cette longue séparation, cette haine semblait avoir prit un tout autre tournant.

Tous rejoignirent ensuite la chambre en décombre de leur ami. Kyle et lui s'installèrent sur le matelas au sol tandis que Stanley et Eric s'assirent contre le mur près d'eux. Le roux prit la parole.

« Tu as des nouvelles des anciens de la classe Kenny ?

-Oh tu sais, ici tout le monde est au courant de la vie de tout le monde. Sur ce point, South Park n'a pas du tout changé.

-C'est bien ce que j'imaginais. Et du coup ?

-Craig et Tweek sont toujours ensemble aux dernières nouvelles, Token a déménagé, Clyde a perdu ses parents lui aussi et a mit enceinte Bebe peu après. Il se demmerde très difficilement. Bebe donc après avoir refilé son enfant à Clyde s'est barrée avec son nouveau mec à Las Vegas. Wendy est étonnement restée vivre ici et va au lycée à Denver. Je crois qu'elle est en couple, désolé Stan. Pip est devenu curé ou je ne sais quoi. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Butters et des autres.

-C'est étrange… murmura Kyle, et… Mon frère ?

-Ike ? Tes parents l'ont envoyés dans un collège privé au Canada.

-Ah… J'aurais aimé le revoir...

-Arrêtons de penser à ces ploucs les mecs ! Demain c'est Noël et on est tous ensemble, c'est le principal ! s'extasia Eric

-Le gros a raison ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

-Kyle… Je n'ai rien prévu et je…

-C'est notre cadeau d'excuse Kenny, sourit Stan.

-Je m'occupe de la nourriture.

-Pas question sale juif ! Je refuse de bouffer casher !

-Je t'ai pas sonné fatass !

-Vos gueules, recommencez pas ! Vous vous occuperez tous les deux du repas et Kenny et moi on se chargera de la décoration.

-Mais Stan…

-Allez-y avant que tout ne soit fermé… Ça me fait un peu chier qu'on se sépare déjà mais au moins, on se retrouvera mieux ce soir !

-Bon allons-y Eric. J'espère qu'on ne croisera pas ma mère, sinon je suis foutu.

-T'as toujours pas appris à lui tenir tête Kyle ? Questionna naïvement Stan.

-Tu viens gros lard ? » demanda alors le roux en sortant de la petite pièce, évitant malencontreusement la question de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier comprit qu'il était préférable de garder cette question dans un coin de son esprit pour l'instant. Il se leva à son tour pour prendre la place du sortant près de Kenny, avant qu'Eric ne parte lui aussi.

« J'espère qu'ils ne se battront pas avant de nous avoir ramener le repas », rigola Stanley en essayant de ne pas plomber l'ambiance après le départ des deux plus bruyants.

Le blond ne répondit rien. Il était comme dans un rêve, ses amis qu'il avait tant souhaitait revoir étaient désormais à ses côtés. Dans quelques heures, il passerait le meilleur réveillon depuis longtemps. Ils avaient tous tant de choses à se dire, à se demander, à se raconter. Avec toujours un grand sourire fixé sur les lèvres, Kenny saisit le bras de son ami.

« On a du boulot, Stan ! ».


End file.
